


Of potions and mishaps

by quiet_epiphany



Series: curious cat prompts 🐈 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Love Potion, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, witch!minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_epiphany/pseuds/quiet_epiphany
Summary: Minho is a witch who has to deal with his friend Jisung who can't distinguish between the pink strawberry punch and a purple love potion.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: curious cat prompts 🐈 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695922
Comments: 14
Kudos: 173





	Of potions and mishaps

Minho was a witch. A fairly good one as well in his own humble opinion.

He mostly worked with herbs and animals. They were far less exhausting than humans and he had a certain understanding for them, especially for cats.  
With them it was almost as though they had a special bond. He loved the way they worked and acted. Minho even had three cats himself which lived freely in his small shop that was connected to the flat they shared. They were like his children, little sunshines in a world that could sometimes be quite dark and dull.

Just like every morning, he stocked the shelves with various potions and ointments. A muffled sound caught his attention and he turned around to see Doongie, his middle child, trying to catch onto one of his favourite plants. It was too high up and the orange cat only managed to hit the air, though he didn’t seem to mind. Minho shook his head in amusement. Before he could comment on his cat’s behaviour though, the small bell above his door tinkled, signalling a customer.

Minho glanced towards the door, a smile settling on his lips as he saw who it was that entered. “Back again already, Jisung? Did you run out so soon?”, he asked curiously.  
The man in question shook his head, sheepishly running his fingers through his newly dyed hair. It was such a beautiful dark blue that it reminded Minho of the night sky, an analogy fitting for Jisung who seemed to shine brighter than any star he had ever seen.  
Especially now, crouched down with Doongie nudging his head against his hand and the tell-tale shuffle of Dori’s small feet already audible from the other room. Soonie was the only cat that stayed where she was though that seemed to be mostly because she was heavily invested in staring at one of the windchimes that hung outside of the store window.  
“Not that you stealing my children away from me doesn’t fill me with joy, but what can I do for you?”, Minho asked curiously. Jisung gave him a smile “Ah well, you see, I’ve been working on a song lately and I really need it to be done by the weekend so I wanted to make sure I had something for an extra boost of energy just in case I might struggle.”, he answered, finally standing up once more. 

Minho rolled his eyes. “Honestly, I would probably survive on just the amount of 3racha pepper-up potions I make all week long. Seriously, these might be a temporary solution but don’t use them too often or your mind won’t actually listen to your body when it needs to sleep.”, he scolded the younger, “Especially Chan with all the sleep potions he takes as well. I understand that it’s more difficult with his insomnia but, please try and force him to take better care of himself, would you?”  
Jisung grinned. “Awww, you’re worried about us.”, he teased, causing Minho to jab him in the side. “Shut up. Now, I’ve got freshly made strawberry punch in the kitchen if you wanna help yourself to some while I get your ration ready.”

As expected, his favourite customer squealed in joy and ran off immediately. Minho shook his head, a fond gaze in his eyes. Jisung was such a child sometimes, it really was adorable.  
As the witch gathered various jars and other containers to mix together for the potion, he suddenly heard Jisung calling out to him from behind. “Hyung, that did not taste like strawberry at all and why was it so purplish? Did you put blueberries in as well?”  
Minho felt a cold shiver running through his body. Purplish? The only purplish tincture he had was- “Fuck.”, he mumbled. “Okay, you might have drunk something you shouldn’t have had. Don’t worry, it isn’t harmful though.”, he said, trying his best not to freak out. If Jisung really drank the love potion he had prepared last evening, then they both were doomed.

“Just stay where you are and don’t look- “, Minho turned around, gaze instantly meeting Jisung who of course hadn’t stayed in the kitchen. “-me in the eyes.”, he sighed, knowing what would come next. He just wasn’t quite sure if he would survive it.  
Jisung eyes widened when he saw Minho. “You know, sometimes I look at you and wonder how you’re even real. That’s how beautiful you are.”, he said, taking a few steps towards him. “You’re so gorgeous and kind even if you try to hide how much you care.”  
The witch blinked; his cheeks stained red. He hadn’t expected heartfelt compliments but rather more of the stupid pickup lines that Jisung had used when they first met. “Jisung, sit down.”, he pointed towards the chair behind the register. “You don’t know what you’re talking about right now.”  
Jisung didn’t feel the need to listen to such nonsense, taking Minho’s hand into his own. “You know what? I should totally become your boyfriend. Like right now. You know I’d treat you right.”, he winked at him.

Minho pulled his hand free from his grip and shook his head. “Sit down and hand me your phone, will you?”, he asked. Jisung grinned, which he couldn’t help but find adorable. “Oh, putting your number in, huh? Sounds perfect to me, baby.” He handed him the device, sitting down like he was supposed to. He trusted Minho completely.  
As much as the witch would have loved for this to be real, he knew the effects of love potions too well to ever get his hopes up. He sighed for what felt like the thousand time, going through his friend’s contacts until he finally found who he was searching for. Knowing that it was Felix, he called -omg they were roommates- and waited for the other to pick up. 

“Hey, what’s up?”, the Australian’s cheery voice sounded through the speaker. “Hi, I’m Minho, I own the shop down- “, he started though he was cut off by Felix “Oh, I know who you are, don’t worry. Why are you calling?”, he asked, confused, “Did anything happen with him?”  
“He’s- Well, he’s fine. You’re his roommate, right? Can you come and get him from my shop?”, Minho asked, ignoring the man in question who had just succeeded in trying to take his hand back. “Why are you talking to Felix, you should pay attention to me, not him.”, Jisung whined, playing with the rings on Minho’s fingers.  
Felix was worried now. “Was that him in the background? Is he okay? Oh my god, is he drunk?”

Minho bit his lip. He didn’t know if Felix was aware that he was a witch so he decided to use this as a steppingstone, hoping Jisung wouldn’t hate him for it later. “Yeah, kinda. Could you get him? Also don’t tell anyone else, okay? I doubt he’d appreciate it.”, he explained, glancing over to Jisung. He didn’t want anyone to think bad about him even though he kind of deserved it for being an idiot. It wasn’t Minho’s fault that Jisung drank the potion that looked nothing like strawberry punch and was in a cauldron no less. Especially while there was a perfectly good carafe of actual punch right on the counter only about a foot away from it.  
“-be there in fifteen minutes, bye.” Felix said before hanging up, pulling the witch from his thoughts. He handed the phone back to Jisung who took it, still pouting. “You better actually have put your number in and not just used it to call other boys.”, he mumbled, pulling on Minho’s hand, managing to tug him closer since he hadn’t expected it. The young witch sighed once more, kneeling so they could be on the same level.

“Look, not sure if you’ve noticed but what you drank wasn’t strawberry punch. It was a love potion. This isn’t real, Jisung.”, he explained quietly, feeling like his heart ached stronger with every word he uttered.  
“That’s bullshit. I know this is real. I’m in love with you.” Jisung exclaimed. He then reached up, carefully cupping Minho’s cheek in the gentlest way.  
For a second, the older gave in, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. He had wanted this for so long now. Ever since that first time he heard Jisung laugh in that bright way that made his soul flutter and his heart sing. His eyes jumped back open when he felt a warm breeze on his lips. In an instant, he pushed Jisung away, their faces only inches apart.  
“Jisung, stop. This isn’t real.”, he repeated, trying to be stern with his voice though even he knew that it wasn’t quite working.  
Jisung narrowed his eyes. “You don’t have to make up stupid excuses you know? If you don’t love me back, then just tell me. It was stupid to get my hopes up either way. You’re you and I’m me, no wonder this won’t work.”, he averted his gaze, closing his eyes.  
Minho frowned softly. He of course knew how hard rejection hit when a love potion was involved, yet this was breaking his heart.  
“Jisung, hey, look at me.”, he whispered. “It’s not that. Any other day and I would have been happy to accept, okay? Not today though, not after you drank that.”

“Is this a bad time?”, a tentative voice sounded from behind him. Minho jumped, quickly standing back up and brushing the non-existent dirt from his knees.  
“No, it’s okay, sorry. You can take him with you.”, he looked at Felix with a smile on his lips though he was sure he couldn’t fool anyone with how fake it looked. He never was good at actively hiding his feelings.  
Felix looked between the two of them, frowning. “Are you sure you don’t want to finish that talk?” Minho shook his head. “I’ve embarrassed myself enough already, don’t worry.”, he said, then turned to look at Jisung who was standing as well now.  
He didn’t meet his gaze, so he wasn’t quite sure how to read his behaviour. Jisung walked past Minho and Felix, not saying another word.  
“Oh, I- uh- I should- “, Felix pointed to where his roommate walked towards, turning to leave after Minho gave him a curt nod. Once they were outside, he immediately closed the shop. He didn’t want to have to work like this.

The witch walked back into his flat and threw himself onto his bed, fingers messily running through his hair. He really had fucked up. Jisung would probably never come back and their whole friendship was ruined. All because of a damned love potion and because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.  
Right as he felt warm tears running down his cheeks, Soonie clambered her way onto the bed, whining and nudging her head against his side. Minho let out a quiet laugh. Soonie always knew when he was feeling bad and never failed to come and cheer him up a little. “It’s okay, sweetheart.”, he mumbled, “I’ll be okay.”  
Minho stayed in bed all day, only leaving it to heat up some leftover japchae that he had been storing in the freezer for days like these. He fell asleep much earlier than usual, half eaten meal on his bedside table right next to Dori who had been eyeing it the whole time Minho had been eating. All three of his cats stayed curled up close to him all night long, spending him warmth and comfort.

Hours later, in the early morning, a loud thud caused them to jump off. Doongie complained at the sudden noise, ripping Minho out of his dreamless sleep. For a second, the witch was more than inclined to just turn around and sleep longer, wanting to ignore whatever the commotion was. As the thudding continued though, he realized that it seemed to be a customer, knocking onto the door of his shop.

“One second!”, he called out as loud as he could, voice still raspy with sleep. He probably looked horrible, still in the clothes from the day before, face blotchy from crying. He resorted in at least trying to fix his tousled hair, parting it with his fingers.  
He straightened his clothes and walked into the small shop, eyes wide as he saw who was standing outside of the glass front, waving almost shyly.  
“Jisung?”, he mumbled, blinking confused. Was he still dreaming? What was he doing here?

Meanwhile, Jisung gestured at the door, motioning for him to unlock it. Minho obliged, quite dumbfounded. He took a step back, watching as he entered.  
“What are you doing here?”, he asked quietly, cautious not to be too close to him, eyes downcast.  
“You know, there was something that you said yesterday that stuck with me.”, Jisung’s voice was quiet and if he wasn’t mistaken, carried something akin to fondness in it, though he must be imagining that.  
“You said ‘Any other day’, right?”, he asked, hand reaching out to take Minho’s into his own. “Today is another day. Please, may I try again?”  
Releasing a breath, he hadn’t known he was holding, Minho looked up, meeting Jisung’s eyes. He hadn’t been mistaken. His gaze was kind and most certainly fond. Minho took a step forward and smiled. Maybe it was real, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to follow me on twitter or leave requests on my curiouscat, both @moonsshmallow ♥


End file.
